


Voltron Prompts

by AtrociouslyFailing



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociouslyFailing/pseuds/AtrociouslyFailing
Summary: Collection of V:LD-related prompts I write.





	Voltron Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt is #253 from this list](https://wegunnateachemhowtosaygoodbye.tumblr.com/post/146396662491/390-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you wish to send me a prompt or idea, feel free to message me on tumblr. my tumblr is lotorthewhat.tumblr.com.

“Promise me you’ll stay,” he whispered, his tone as fierce as he is unforgiving in battle.

Lance’s mouth went dry as he struggled to say something, anything, to the beautiful man before him. Around them, the war raged on. An explosion rocked the temporary shelter they’d built for themselves. Hands cupped his face. He could almost imagine feeling their rough callouses through the suit’s material. 

“Please,” storm filled eyes bore into his own oceanic blues as a forehead pressed against his own. They lost their helmets when the ambush was sprung upon them. Lance, temporarily, wondered if they would even be able to get them back.

The blue paladin could only shake his head. He couldn’t make promises that he wasn’t going to keep, especially not to Keith. As pain flooded those unique irises before him, Lance managed to finally choke out, “I’m sorry.”

Before Keith could react, Lance pressed a hard kiss to soft lips and, then,  pushed the other paladin backwards. Lance used the momentum from the push to slide himself out from under the makeshift cover. He backrolled into a crouch and activated his bayard, taking only a moment to spot and shoot down three galran soldiers that had been advancing towards a crumbling wall where a small group of alien children were cowering in fear.

“Lance!”

The yell could hardly be heard over the lasers that started to rain down around the blue paladin. Lance glanced to where he knew Keith was and hollered back, “Get those kids to the castle! I’ll distract these guys!”

Lance dodged out of the way of a particularly close shot, standing and racing forward into the fray. Keith stared after him until he could no longer see the blue of his armor. Then, he crawled from under the stack of metal sheets. He stood and hurried over to the crumbling wall, bayard activating in his hand. Multiple sets of eyes raised to greet him as he rounded the corner. The red paladin took a breath before speaking firmly, “I’m going to get you guys out of here, but you have to listen to me and keep close, okay?”

Various nods answered him. The red paladin turned and readied his sword, “This way.”

Little did he know, that had been the last time Keith would see the blue paladin alive.


End file.
